


Watashi o Iyashite (Heal Me)

by aegicheezu



Series: Yuzuru and his Seimei [5]
Category: 2018 Winter Olympics - Fandom, Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), Pyeongchang 2018 - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Romance, Shower Sex, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: As promised, Mansai accompanies Yuzuru to Toronto while he resumes his practice schedule. But, one day at the rink, Yuzuru stumbles and falls, aggravating his ankle injury from months before. Desperately worried for his beloved, Mansai takes it upon himself to take care of Yuzuru and won’t return to Japan until his Little Seimei is fully recovered.





	Watashi o Iyashite (Heal Me)

**Author's Note:**

> please read this after Watashi no Tame ni Odoru, found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244120 !  
> I'll put everything in a series together so it's easier to follow! Thanks for reading!
> 
> *song reference: Mr Darkness & Mrs Moonlight, by Buck-Tick: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xMv0IDKaWo

“Are you excited to return to Toronto, Yuzu?” Mansai asked as they took their seats on the plane. Economy was cramped, but it was inconspicuous. They would have to change over in Taipei before going on straight to Toronto; it would be a long fourteen hours. Still, the pair had smiles on their faces.

“Very,” he replied, sighing happily. “You’ve never been to Canada, or North America at all, have you?” He looked up at Mansai through his long lashes. _I can’t wait to hold your hand in public,_ he thought.

Mansai considered for a moment. “Once, when I was younger than you are now,” his voice was soft, remembering fondly, “I traveled to New York for a few days. I’d never seen anything like it, so many different kinds of people. It was quite something,” he smiled. “But no, I’ve never been to Canada.” He patted Yuzuru’s hand gently. “I’m happy you want me to come with you.”

Yuzuru held Mansai’s fingers, caressing them gently. “Takeshi,” he said in a whisper, bringing his face close, “there was no way I’d leave you for three months to train. I couldn’t bear it.”

 _Neither could I,_ Mansai thought lovingly. “I know.”

*

“Takeshi, wake up,” Yuzuru nudged him gently. “We’re going to land soon. You’ve got to look out the window.” He smiled. _It feels like a lifetime since I’ve been back,_ he thought happily.

“Mmm?” Mansai blinked awake. “Already?” He smiled, resting a hand on Yuzuru’s thigh. He leaned his head against the edge of the window and looked out. It was a clear day; he had no idea what time it actually was, but the sun was shining brightly. His eyes scanned the multitudes of buildings, the water, the parks. _It’s pretty,_ he thought.

“There, Takeshi! Do you see it?” Yuzuru leaned over, pointing happily. “The CN Tower!”

“So excited,” Mansai teased, “Like a child seeing it for the first time,” he squeezed Yuzuru’s thigh. “Yes, I see it.” Then, a thought struck him. “Have you missed it?” He looked away from the window and met Yuzuru’s gaze.

“No, because I’ve been with you,” he replied genuinely. He rested his head against Mansai’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “I can’t wait to be able to kiss you in public.”

Mansai grinned. “Behave, Yuzuru,” he teased. He whispered back, “I can’t wait to kiss you in public, either.”

The overhead announcement prepared them for landing.

*

Brian stood inconspicuously to the side, waiting for them both. Having caught sight of him, Yuzuru waved a little and took Mansai’s hand in his excitedly and pulled him along to join his coach.

Looking down at their entwined fingers, Mansai smiled. Then, a thought struck him. “Yuzuru, won’t people look?” he asked, concerned. _Still, how nice it is to feel your hand in mine…_

“It doesn’t matter here,” Yuzuru smiled brightly. “Just trust me, Takeshi.” He squeezed the older man’s hand in his reassuringly. “Brian!” he greeted his coach with a hug. “Thanks for waiting for us!”

“Yuzuru!” He hugged the boy tightly, smiling. He nodded at Mansai and extended his hand. “It’s so good to see you again, Mansai,” he took his hand and shook it, beaming. “Yuzuru tells me you’ll be staying in our fair city for a while!”

“Yes,” Mansai replied, looking lovingly at Yuzuru. “He insisted that I take some time away from Japan. Yuzuru has a very long list of activities for us to do, places to go, things to see…”

“Yes! I do!” He laughed in English. “But first, let’s go home. I’m exhausted.”

“Right this way, gentlemen,” Brian helped with their suitcases. “When you’ve slept off the jetlag, Raj and I would love to have you over for lunch.”

Yuzuru and Mansai looked at each other and then smiled at Brian. “I’d love to,” Mansai said at last. “It would be a pleasure.”

The men settled into the car, Yuzuru up front with Brian and Mansai sitting in the back. “It’s good you’ve come back now,” Brian began as he started the car. “We’ve had a rough winter, snowing on-and-off, and even just up until a few days ago, it was freezing. Now, it’s like someone flipped the switch and summer can officially start!”

Mansai made a face, making Yuzuru laugh. “Yuzu, you didn’t tell me that the weather would be so changeable,” he said smoothly in English. “Should I have brought a winter coat, Brian?”

Laughter.

“So, where are you going to take him, Yuzuru?” Brian asked as they began to hit the traffic coming into the city. He produced a packet of skittles and passed them back to Mansai, who took it with great interest and popped a few in his mouth, only to realize too late that they were sour. He made a face, and Brian laughed good-naturedly.

“Niagara Falls, and up the CN Tower obviously,” he began, thinking. “the beaches, too.” He sighed happily. “I want to take him everywhere.”

Brian smiled and patted his hand. “Why don’t we just delay practice by a couple weeks, then? So that you two can enjoy this nice weather while it lasts.”

“Really?” Yuzuru asked, surprised. “That would be great! Can I really do that?”

“Of course,” Brian replied. “The rink will still be there whenever we decide to resume your schedule. Enjoy your time together,” he looked through the rearview mirror at Mansai. “Don’t keep him away from the ice too long though!” he laughed.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Mansai smiled back. “I love watching him skate.” He took out his phone.

 **NM:** *chu*

Yuzuru blushed. _I can’t wait to get out of the car and get to kiss you for real,_ he thought.

Eventually, they made it to Yuzuru’s apartment. Brian helped them in with their bags and after they made plans to meet in a week for their lunch double-date, he left them alone at last. Waving goodbye, Mansai gently shut the door and turned the lock. Yuzuru wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and bent his head upwards for a kiss.

“Welcome to Toronto,” he smiled. “Can I give you the grand tour tomorrow, after we’ve slept? I don’t even know what time it is.” He rested his forehead against Mansai’s chest, listening to his heart steadily beating.

“Let’s go to bed, Yuzu,” Mansai agreed. “We can unpack after we’ve rested. For now, though,” he took the young man’s face in his hands and kissed him softly, “for now, all I want is to sleep next to you.”

“Let me take you to bed then, Takeshi,” Yuzuru kissed him back and took his hand, leading him through the apartment and into his bedroom. It was simultaneously exactly what Mansai had imagined, and not at all what he had pictured; the walls were bare except for a few newspaper articles carefully taped to them, and a few photos. Yuzuru’s own sketches of his various performance costumes, too. Clothes were collected in various neat piles on the floor; and, Mansai noticed something he had not seen for himself in a long time: there was a small, glossy poster of the first Onmyoji film – probably carefully stolen from a shop window back home – tacked to the wall above his desk, the edges curling a little with age. Mansai walked over to it and looked it over, not saying anything. He smiled.

“Is it weird?” Yuzuru asked after a moment. “To see it in my room?” He moved to take it down but Mansai steadied his hand; he smiled.

“It’s not strange at all, baby,” Mansai cooed, hugging him from behind and resting his chin on Yuzuru’s shoulder. "I was just thinking how young I looked, then."

“You look the same to me,” Yuzuru said honestly. “In fact, you look even more handsome now. I’ve had that poster for years. But now I have you,” he turned in Mansai’s arms and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, hugging him close. “Thank you,” he whispered into his shoulder.

“Whatever for?” Mansai stroked Yuzuru’s hair.

“For just… being you,” he replied, sighing happily. Then, after a moment’s quiet, he continued, “undress me, Takeshi. Let’s go to sleep.”

“As you wish, my Little Seimei.”

*

Sleep had come quickly to the two men, and they did not wake again until the moon had risen high in the sky. It was Yuzuru’s grumbling belly that startled him awake; as he stretched, Mansai awoke, too.

“What time is it?” he sleepily asked the younger man. Looking out the window at the bright moon, he understood that it must be late. “Maybe we should stay in bed until it’s morning, properly,” he wondered.

Yuzuru curled himself into Mansai’s frame. “But I’m starving,” he whined cutely. “Aren’t you hungry, Takeshi? We haven’t eaten properly in ages.”

Mansai laughed, and ruffled Yuzuru’s hair. “Alright,” he agreed, “let’s make something to eat.” He kissed the top of Yuzuru’s head and pulled him in for a kiss before they rolled out of bed together and went into the kitchen.

The room was that particular kind of cold with disuse; Yuzuru hadn’t been home in months, and the space seemed almost foreign to him despite it being his second home. Mansai picked up on Yuzuru’s slight uneasiness about being back home; he took his hand in his. “Is it very strange, being back here, after so much has changed?”

Yuzuru nodded, thinking about it. “The last time I was here,” he opened and closed the cabinets absent-mindedly, “I was a completely different person, Takeshi.” He sighed, though not unhappily. “I had never thought of another man like that before. I never could have dreamed that I could be so happy… with you. Like this.” He turned to the older man and tugged on his shirt. “Kiss me, Takeshi. Kiss me in every room of this apartment.” He looked Mansai in the eye and brought their foreheads together.

Mansai obeyed, and kissed Yuzuru gently. “For what it’s worth, Yuzu,” he said after a time, “I don’t think you’re a completely different person. I know that I fell in love with the ‘you’ from three years ago, even when you yourself did not understand what our connection was; and I love the ‘you’ that’s in front of me right now.”

In the still of the night, the two men stood together and embraced.

*

After a few days, both Mansai and Yuzuru were back on a normal sleep schedule and had readjusted fairly well to Toronto time. Their appetites had calibrated, too – and just in time to have their lunch double-date with Brian and Raj. Yuzuru drove them – something that Mansai found an inexplicably attractive quality – and the pair played a game of _shiritori_ the whole way. The small car was filled with their warm laughter; as Yuzuru pulled into the driveway of Brian’s home, he paused after shutting off the car.

“What’s up, baby?” Mansai squeezed Yuzuru’s thigh.

Yuzuru smiled, but something was clearly on his mind. “This isn’t like a regular group dating scene, is it?” he smiled.

Mansai knew at once what he meant; he kissed his cheek. “No,” he agreed. “It’s better, because we’re already in love with the right person.”

That reply lightened Yuzuru’s thoughtfulness, and he smiled. “You always know just what to say to make me smile, Takeshi.”

Mansai took Yuzuru’s chin in his hand and kissed him softly. “Come now, my dear boy. Let’s go inside.”

They got out of the car and walked up the path to the front door. After knocking once, Brian came to the door and greeted the two men with a big smile. “Come in, come in!” he said, clapping a hand on both men’s shoulders.

*

Yuzuru looked up at Mansai from over the rim of his coffee. “I know what I want to do today,” he said. The pair were sitting comfortably on the couch, half-watching the morning news – Mansai wasn’t really following; Yuzuru’s English was much better than his.

“Oh?” Mansai smiled, sipping his own coffee. “What’s that?”

“I want to take you to Tim Horton’s,” he grinned. “You’ve never been.” He reached over to the nearby table and set down his mug, then curling into Mansai’s outstretched body where he lay on the couch. He breathed in the scent of the older man and sighed happily. “Everything there is so delicious. I always get breakfast there before a practice.”

“But we’ve already had breakfast, Yuzu,” Mansai was confused. “Do you want a second one?”

Yuzuru laughed. “It’s a coffee shop where you can eat anything at any time,” he snuggled closer. “They have all kinds of sweet things, but there’s also sandwiches and soup and stuff. I’ve really become addicted to it since I moved here.”

“Silly boy,” Mansai kissed the top of Yuzuru’s head. “The only sweet thing I like to eat up is you.” He took Yuzuru’s hand in his and brought it to his lips. “And I grow rather hungry…”

Yuzuru tilted his head upward and pouted his lips, waiting for Mansai to kiss him. Mansai, never one to resist his lover’s soft lips, kissed him. Yuzuru rolled on top of Mansai and swung a leg over so that he straddled his hips properly. Mansai ran his hands up and down Yuzuru’s thighs, smiling into each kiss he pressed to the young man’s lips, his cheek, his neck.

Somewhere in the apartment, a clock was ticking.

*

**A few days later**

On the first rainy day since their arrival in Canada, Yuzuru decided it might be a good day to head to the rink. Nothing too intense, just a few hours’ worth of practicing; afterwards, he’d said, he would treat Mansai to whatever he wanted – “but what if I just want you?” he’d replied cheesily.

The drive to the rink was, as had become their custom, filled with singing to their favourite songs.

“You really do have a lovely voice, Takeshi,” Yuzuru complimented between tracks. “You could give Atsushi a run for his money,” he pulled into the parking space and shut off the car.

“As long as you say my voice is sweet, I’ll sing for you,” Mansai replied, tone smooth. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Shall we?” Yuzuru nodded in agreement. They stepped out of the car and walked into the rink hand-in-hand. _I have grown so accustomed to the feeling of denying this simple pleasure,_ Mansai noted, looking down at their interlocked fingers. _How stupid of me. Your hand in mine is so soft…_

Once inside, they were surprised and delighted to find that they were alone; the pair set Yuzuru’s gym bag on the bleachers close to the boards and sat down. Mansai knelt to take off Yuzuru’s shoes and help lace his skates. Yuzuru placed his foot on Mansai’s thigh and let the older man slip his running shoe off carefully and hold his foot in place. “You take such care of me,” Yuzuru commented, his voice light. His head lolled back on his shoulders and he looked up at the high ceiling. “This is just like that time… do you remember, years ago, now?”

“Of course I do,” Mansai smiled. “When we first met, and I’d gone to a few of your practices. I helped you with your skates, just like this.”

“I felt like my heart would leap from my mouth,” Yuzuru remembered. “I thought you were so, so handsome. I was terrified that you could hear my heart beating.”

Mansai finished lacing Yuzuru’s skate. “And do you still think I’m handsome?” he teased.

“The most handsome man in the world,” Yuzuru leaned forward and carefully lifted his foot off of the other man’s thigh. He grinned cheesily. “I’ll never love anyone even half as much as I adore you, Takeshi.” He took the older man’s hands in his and traced the lines with his fingers.

“Promise me that, my Little Seimei,” Mansai brought his face close, but left a small space between their lips. “Promise you’ll love me forever.”

“I promise,” Yuzuru replied, without hesitation. “Kiss me, Takeshi.”

Mansai obeyed.

Yuzuru skated round and round on the ice, performing little tricks to Mansai’s delight; he clapped each time Yuzuru’s skates left the ice – though, if he were honest, his heart still stopped each time. _How beautiful he is,_ Mansai looked on. _He really is like a magical sprite, from another time. So graceful and light… it’s really something._ He took out his phone and filmed a little, preserving the memory.

After about an hour, Yuzuru slowed down and paused. “Takeshi, my ankle’s really beginning to hurt,” Yuzuru commented from center ice, “can I stop for now?” he skated slowly back towards the older man and slung his arms over the boards, resting his head on the ledge.

“Of course baby,” Mansai met him at the boards. “Come on, let’s go home and rest. Are you alright?” a note of concern rose in his throat.

Yuzuru nodded. “I’ll be fine, it’s just a dull ache. If it keeps up, I’ll call my physiotherapist.” He waited for Mansai to open the stiff door and let him off the ice. Yuzuru noticed Mansai’s worried look. “I’ll be fine,” he smiled, “I’m sure I just need to stretch it a little more.” He sat down on the bench and bent down to unlace his skates. Mansai knelt down in front of him and took over, making Yuzuru blush a little. He ran a hand through the older man’s hair as he worked. When Mansai was done, he slipped off Yuzuru’s skates carefully and held the sore ankle in his hand, looking it over.

“What’s wrong, Takeshi?” Yuzuru asked softly.

“Nothing, angel,” he replied, “I was just checking to see if you were swollen at all. I can’t see anything wrong.” He looked up and smiled. “Still, let’s keep you off your feet for the rest of the day.”

Yuzuru’s smile grew. “Go easy on me, I’m injured.” He winked.

Laughter.

*

Once back in the apartment, Mansai made a show of not letting Yuzuru stay on his feet – “Takeshi, I’m fine,” Yuzuru had insisted, laughing. “Nonsense,” Mansai grinned. He picked him up and held him like a groom holds his new bride over the threshold, and gently placed him on his bed.

“You really worry too much,” the young man couldn’t resist peppering Mansai’s cheek and neck with kisses as he was laid down. “I’ll be fine. I’ll just take a few painkillers and lie down.” Mansai made a face, clearly still concerned. “Brian wants me to do a full practice in a couple of days, I’ll stay off the ice until then. Alright?”

Still unconvinced, Mansai nodded. “Where do you keep your medicine? I’ll get it for you.” Yuzuru pointed to the adjoining bathroom’s shelves; Mansai dutifully turned and fetched what he needed – he came back with pills and a bottle of lavender oil he’d found.

“Kyōgen actors massage each other all the time,” he’d echoed his own words from months and months ago in Pyeongchang when he’d first surprised Yuzuru. “Let me fuss over you, Yuzuru.” He sat next to where Yuzuru lay on the bed and stroked his hair, kissed his forehead. Then, he looked into the young man’s eyes – there was something serious in his expression that Yuzuru had seldom seen, so he paid attention. “Don’t push yourself, Yuzuru.” He smiled.

Yuzuru understood his feelings perfectly; he pouted his lips for a kiss. Mansai obliged. Yuzuru held the back of Mansai’s neck and held him close. “I’ll be fine,” he smiled. “I promise. I probably just have to get my muscles used to the moves again, that’s all.”

They sat like that for a little while before Mansai slipped off Yuzuru’s socks and began to warm the lavender oil in his hands. He sang softly while massaging Yuzuru’s feet, and once Yuzuru recognized the song, he joined in.

 _We made a pact on the cross, pierced through with the devil’s horns_  
_I love you, my sweet sweet baby_  
_Baby, I love you so much I could die, pierced through with the devil’s horns_  
_I love you, my sweet sweet baby_  
_We sold the blues to Lucifer and dropped them at the crossroads_  
_Oh… my god, oh… my god_  
_In the cosmos, all over the world, and throughout my body…_

After a little while, Yuzuru grew sleepy – he gently pulled on Mansai’s shirt and gave him a look. Mansai nodded and carefully lifted the young man’s feet from his lap and slid up the bed to join Yuzuru for a nap. He let Yuzuru curl into his frame and he wrapped a strong arm around him, his free hand propping up his own head. It wasn’t long before either man fell blissfully asleep to the sound of spring rain hitting the bedroom window.

*

The following day, Yuzuru’s ankle felt better, but was still a little sore – and the weather was still grey and wet, so the pair decided to stay inside and watch movies in bed for most of the day. A thought crossed Mansai’s lazy mind. “Yuzu, I’m going to have a shower.”

“Alright,” Yuzuru replied sleepily. “Have fun.” He grinned cheesily at Mansai. “Don’t miss me too much.” Mansai playfully hit Yuzuru’s shoulder and kissed his cheek before he rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Once in the shower, he sang a favourite song of Yuzuru’s and closed his eyes, lathering his hair. He did not hear the bathroom door open slowly; nor did he see Yuzuru quietly strip before pulling the curtain back. When he heard the familiar rustling of plastic against the steel rod, he was not startled – he stopped singing and pulled Yuzuru into the warm shower.

“Surprise,” Yuzuru kissed him under the water. “You were singing so sweetly, I wanted to join you.”

“Did you, now?” Mansai took the young man’s face in his hands and kissed him deeper. Yuzuru reached up and massaged the shampoo into Mansai’s hair, washing it for him. As he worked, Mansai bent his head and kissed Yuzuru’s neck, shoulders. He wrapped his arms around the young man’s waist and held him close, running his hands up and down Yuzuru’s back and arms. Yuzuru looked into Mansai’s eyes, a hunger flashing behind them. Mansai grinned and kissed him deeply, turning and backing him against the cool tile, making Yuzuru gasp. Yuzuru took hold of Mansai’s length and began stroking, kissing him as he worked. Mansai’s breathing began to grow heavy, unable to stand it much longer – he hoisted Yuzuru’s legs up and around his waist and slipped first one finger, then a second, inside. Yuzuru wrapped his arms around Mansai and held on tightly, his head thrown back enjoying the feeling.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Mansai whispered gruffly into Yuzuru’s ear.

“Yes…” Yuzuru replied, clutching at Mansai’s hair. “Takeshi, please…”

“Please what, baby…?” Mansai teased, biting Yuzuru’s ear. “What do you want?” He kissed Yuzuru’s neck. “Tell me properly…”

“Takeshi…” Yuzuru’s face felt hot and he continued to squirm with delight with the rhythmic moving of Mansai’s fingers inside him. “Fuck me… please…”

Mansai kissed him slowly, and slipped his fingers from him. “Good boy, Yuzuru…” He took hold of his own erection and slowly pushed himself inside, making Yuzuru throw his head back in pleasure. Forgetting himself, with each thrust Yuzuru let out exhalations that seemed to shake the bathroom walls. Mansai had never heard him moan like that before; it only spurred him on.

“Takeshi, I…!” Yuzuru could barely speak. Mansai took Yuzuru’s hands and held them above his head against the cool tile wall.

“Tell me, my Little Seimei…” Mansai groaned against Yuzuru’s open mouth, contorted in pleasure. “Tell me…” he continued to thrust forcefully into Yuzuru, himself almost at his limit. He took Yuzuru in his free hand and stroked his hot, throbbing length.

Hearing his familiar pet-name in Mansai’s mouth like that sent Yuzuru over the edge. “I’m coming…! Takeshi…! Ahh…” he spilled into Mansai’s hand, the hot water washing everything away. Mansai kissed Yuzuru deeply as he continued thrusting – he, too, was about to burst. He released Yuzuru’s hands so that the young man could wrap himself around Mansai’s neck and hold him tightly as he came. Mansai gripped Yuzuru’s thighs wrapped around his waist and shuddered in orgasm.

The pair stayed still for a moment, the water rushing over their bodies, as they panted against each other’s necks. “I love you,” Mansai said at last, voice like velvet. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Yuzuru replied, kissing Mansai’s neck.

*

“And you’re sure your ankle is better?” Brian asked, mirroring Mansai’s concerned expression. Yuzuru looked at both men, their arms folded across their chests – he could not help but laugh.

“Look at you both!” He smiled, kissing Mansai’s cheek. Brian and Mansai shared a look; realizing that their body language was in fact the exact same, they laughed a little, too. “I’m fine. Takeshi’s really spoiled me over the last couple days, I’ve hardly left our bed.” He grinned.

Mansai’s heart leapt. _Our bed,_ he thought. _My dear boy…_ he chimed in, “Yuzuru promised me that if his ankle continued to hurt, he would visit the physiotherapist. I’ve done the heavy lifting and things, I didn’t want him to push himself.” He took Yuzuru’s hand and squeezed it. “But he insists that he’s fine,” he shrugged.

“I _am_ fine,” Yuzuru corrected him. “Let me at least do Dream Song, it’s been a while since I ran through that one. Do you have the music for it?” He checked his skates once more and waited for Brian’s nod of approval.

“Alright, go on,” Brian smiled, finding the track on his phone and setting about to connect it to the speakers he’d brought with him. “But the second your ankle starts to hurt we’re taking a trip to the doctor, understood? It’s not even been six months.”

Yuzuru brought his hand up to his forehead in a salute and smiled. “Yes boss!” he said. The men laughed.

Mansai helped Yuzuru onto the ice, and he skated around a while getting his legs used to the familiar movements.

“Ready?” Brian called, having set up the music. Yuzuru nodded from center ice and struck a pose. The music began, the familiar soft notes of the piano filling the space. Yuzuru began to skate – Mansai had not seen him do this routine in person before, and he was transfixed. He held tightly to the edge of the sideboards and kept his eyes on the dancing figure, his black skintight outfit in stark contrast to the brilliant white ice. Yuzuru landed his first quad jump perfectly, but when he landed he let out a groan of pain that cut through the music. Mansai’s heart dropped.

“Are you alright?” Brian called out, concerned.

“I’m fine!” Yuzuru replied, not breaking concentration and continuing to skate around the rink’s edge.

“Something’s not right,” Mansai turned and whispered to Brian, unable to mask his worry.

Before Brian could reply, the men heard a crash on the ice – Yuzuru had fallen, and he did not get up. Brian pulled the cable from his speaker, shutting off the music. “Yuzuru! Are you alright?” He called. Mansai’s eyes grew wide and he swung open the door, and ran to where Yuzuru lay, almost falling himself.

“Yuzu,” he helped the younger men sit up on the ice – his chin was bleeding. “What happened, baby?” Yuzuru nodded but didn’t say anything, only looked at his ankle. Mansai understood what had happened, and carefully picked him up as he had done as a joke a few days prior; only this time, he was not laughing. Yuzuru held fast to Mansai’s neck and closed his eyes. _Damn it,_ he cursed. _I really thought I would be alright._  Mansai carefully set Yuzuru down on the bench; Brian rummaged through his bag for the first aid kit and handed it to Mansai, who gently dabbed at Yuzuru’s bloody chin.

“Yuzuru, what's happened?” Brian sat next to his young charge and patted his shoulder. “Let’s get you cleaned up and head to the doctor.”

“I don’t know what went wrong,” Yuzuru said at last, breathing heavily. He motioned for his asthma pump; Brian handed it to him. “When I landed my second quad, as soon as I touched ice again, my ankle just gave out completely. I fell and hit my face,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Yuzuru,” Brian reassured him. “These injuries take a while to heal. Maybe we should have kept up with the physio longer after Pyeongchang and not started practice so soon.”

Yuzuru’s eyes began to water. “I can’t… I can’t stop skating,” his voice was small. He looked into Mansai’s concerned eyes.

Mansai carefully applied a bandage to his chin and touched his cheek, and kissed it. “No one wants you to stop, Yuzu,” he reassured. “But perhaps its best if you took a real break.” His eyes betrayed a concern that Yuzuru hadn’t ever seen before; he took it seriously, and nodded.

Brian looked on, his heart breaking for the two of them. “Come on, let’s go to see the doctor.”

Mansai carried Yuzuru to Brian’s car; this time, Yuzuru did not protest to being carried in Mansai’s arms.

*

Mansai waited outside the doctor’s office, leg bouncing nervously. He looked at his watch. _How long have they been in there?_ He was never very good at keeping track of time when he was preoccupied. He stared at the flecked linoleum tiling and tried to busy himself by counting the different shapes. He sighed heavily. How small Yuzuru had seemed, in his arms on the ice. Pinching the bridge of his nose and wrinkling his forehead, Mansai tried not to panic. _What if his old injury really is back?_

After a few moments deep in thought, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mansai looked up, and saw Brian standing in front of him, a reassuring smile on his face. Mansai stood up. “What happened?” He asked, past the point of caring about the worry in his voice. “How bad is it?”

Brian patted Mansai’s shoulder. “It’s not as bad as we feared,” he explained, offering Mansai a stick of gum. Brian always chewed gum when something was on his mind. “He did aggravate the old injury, though. Tearing is very minimal, according to the x-rays. So, he needs to stay off his feet for a while and stay away from the ice until further notice.”

“He’ll hate that,” Mansai sighed, trying to keep calm. “Is he in pain? Did the doctor give him anything for it? What can I do?” A thousand more questions were bursting to slip from his mouth, but Brian simply shook his head and smiled warmly.

“It’s alright, Mansai,” he replied calmly. “He’ll get painkillers and a list of exercises to do daily, and as long as he doesn’t strain his ankle or try to skate until he’s told, he’ll recover well. And he’s got you here now, I’m sure that will help him heal faster.”

Mansai sighed. Brian added, “you know, in there,” his voice was soft, kind; he pointed to the doctor’s office where Yuzuru was still receiving his instructions, “he kept on asking if he would ever be able to skate again. He’s so terrified of never being able to dance for you again.” He rested his hand on Mansai’s arm. “He loves you so very much, Mansai.”

Hearing that, Mansai brought a hand to his mouth. _My sweet boy… he’s worried about disappointing me?_ All he could do was shake his head and try not to cry in front of Brian. “I just want him to be alright,” Mansai finally managed. “I want him to be happy, and to be well.”

“He will be,” Brian replied, “with you to look after him.” He heard voices from the other side of the door and realized that the doctor must be wrapping up. He signaled to Mansai and they both composed themselves; Mansai patted his cheeks to try and will his tears to stay back. The door opened, and Yuzuru walked out, conscious of the weight of everything. He was on crutches; the sight nearly made Mansai burst into tears.

“Oh, my Yuzu,” Mansai instinctively reached for him, and Yuzuru went straight into his embrace. “Yuzu, it’s going to be alright,” he reassured him.

“Take me home, Takeshi. I want to go home,” he spoke in Japanese, his voice sure, but soft. “Brian, can you take us home?” he looked at his coach and spoke English. “Oh… my car, it’s still at the rink…”

“I’ll take care of it, Yuzuru,” he smiled. “You shouldn’t drive, not for a while, anyway. Don’t worry. I’ll take you both home.”

“Can you walk?” Mansai asked him. “Lean on me.” He propped Yuzuru up and they walked together in relative silence to Brian’s car. Mansai sat with Yuzuru in the backseat and let the younger man hold fast to his hand, not wanting him to let go even for a moment. The car ride was a quiet one, too – what else was there to say?

“When you’re feeling up for it, let’s meet for dinner, alright?” Brian offered, smiling into the rearview mirror at the pair. “In the meantime, Yuzuru, listen to Mansai and keep up with your exercises, alright?”

Yuzuru nodded. “I will,” he managed a smile. “I’m sorry, Brian.”

“Oh, shush now,” Brian smiled good-naturedly. “I won’t hear that. You just focus on getting better, promise?”

Yuzuru bent his head. “I promise.” Mansai squeezed his hand.

Mansai gently coaxed Yuzuru’s head to rest against his shoulder. “Good boy, Yuzuru,” he cooed in Japanese. “Good boy.”

*

A week had passed since Yuzuru’s fall; at first, he resisted being so fawned over and looked after by Mansai, but after the first few days he grew used to the older man doing everything for him. He even consented to allowing Mansai to wash him in the bath – he could of course stand in the shower on his own, but this activity was special; it was an intimately quiet practice that Yuzuru had come to love. How gentle Mansai was when he washed him! What a contrast this was to the time he had ravished Yuzuru in the shower – it made Yuzuru grin devilishly to remember the sounds he had forced from his mouth. Even sex was different, now; it was smoother, softer, more loving – if that was at all possible. Mansai loved Yuzuru so very much; he felt it every day in the smallest of things. The way Mansai swept his black hair from his eyes as he drifted off to sleep; in the warm breakfasts he’d cook every day since his fall; in the melodies he sang to Yuzuru as he washed the young man’s hair. Today was no different; Yuzuru sat comfortably in Mansai’s arms as they lay on the couch watching reruns of a home improvement show and commenting off-handedly about the poor decoration choices. Suddenly, a thought struck Yuzuru as he watched the sun continue to rise in the sky.

“Takeshi,” he said, stretching a little, “you should go and sightsee. Aren’t you bored, staying in the apartment all day?”

Mansai ran his hands through Yuzuru’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “Are you getting a little stir-crazy, baby?” he caressed Yuzuru’s cheek. “I don’t want to go, if you’re not able to leave with me.”

Yuzuru thought a moment. “Let’s just go out for a little bit, Takeshi,” he decided, suddenly feeling energized. “We can take an Uber there and back, that’s hardly any walking, when you think about it.”

“Alright, my Little Seimei,” Mansai smiled. “Where would you like to go?”

Yuzuru turned his body so that he better faced Mansai, and he snuggled his face into the other man’s neck. “Let’s go to Kensington market,” he said, “it’s close to Chinatown too, I want steamed pork buns.”

Mansai laughed. “You have the strangest cravings,” he kissed Yuzuru’s cheek. “Alright, let’s go.”

*

Their trip to the market had been a success; the streets were not very busy, which was helpful since Yuzuru was still using his crutches. People were diligent about giving the pair enough space wherever they walked, too – “everyone here is so friendly!” Mansai had noted. “Canadians are known for being super nice,” Yuzuru smiled back – and the fresh air seemed to reinvigorate the young man.

The pair settled in the window of a small coffee shop with film reels painted on the side of it – “that place looks interesting,” Mansai had commented. “Let’s go inside then!” Yuzuru insisted – and they sipped ice coffee and gazed out at the people walking past.

“I’m sorry your trip to Canada has been so boring, Takeshi.” Yuzuru said after a while, his eyes far away.

Mansai rested a hand on his. “It hasn’t been boring at all, my Little Seimei,” he reassured. “My place will always be next to you, no matter what.”

Yuzuru smiled. “Do you mean that?” He looked hopeful. In that instant, Mansai’s heart threatened to break. “Even if I can’t skate for you again?”

“Oh, my boy…” Mansai interlocked their fingers on the table. “That would be a great tragedy,” he replied honestly. “But what matters most to me is that you are here, and you are safe. I did not fall in love with you because of your skating.”

Yuzuru played along, and asked, “what did make you fall in love with me?” his voice was pleading, as though he desperately needed reassurance that Mansai would not leave his side.

“I fell in love with you the day we met,” Mansai began the familiar story, his voice soothing and honest. “I saw this beautiful boy sitting across from me, proudly showing off his sketches, and I knew right then that I was in for it. I fell in love with your smile, your laugh.” He squeezed Yuzuru’s hand. “I fell in love with you long before I ever saw you step foot on the ice.”

Yuzuru blushed, knowing that Mansai was telling the truth. Satisfied with his story, he smiled genuinely and finished his ice coffee. “Let’s walk in the sunshine, Takeshi,” he said at last. “There’s a Japanese candy shop I want to take you to, it’s just across the road.”

They exited the coffee shop and stepped out once again into the warm May sun and walked hand-in-hand – not an easy thing, when one person is using crutches – across the way and into the Japanese sweet shop. After having bought a few bags of their favourite snacks they chatted with the owner for a while; they were almost instantly recognized, and agreed to pose for a few selfies with the staff. Yuzuru seemed much lighter now, and they walked for a little longer than they originally planned. _I suppose every city has their own distinct smells,_ Mansai noted as they wandered around. As they walked, his eyes fixed on a small jewelry shop, and he made a mental note of the street they were on. When Yuzuru was busy on his phone waiting for the streetlight to change, Mansai snapped a photo of the storefront.

He had an idea.

*

**One week later**

Mansai came into the sitting room and sat on the couch next to Yuzuru. _I hope my plan works,_ he thought. He cleared his throat. _Time to use all those acting skills I’m supposed to have…_ “Yuzu, I’m going to go out for a bit, is that alright?”

“Finally going to listen to me and explore the city a little?” Yuzuru smiled, kissing him. “About time, Takeshi,” he rested his head against Mansai’s shoulder. “Will you do me a favor and buy some food, while you’re gone?”

“Whatever you like,” Mansai took Yuzuru’s chin in his hand and kissed him. “What shall I make you for dinner?”

“Besides you…?” Yuzuru grinned cheesily and kissed Mansai again. “Surprise me,” he said after a moment’s thought. “I want to see what you come home with, after spending time in a big Canadian grocery store.”

“I’ll accept that challenge, Yuzu,” Mansai smiled. “Now, kiss me properly before I leave.”

Yuzuru obeyed.

Internally, Mansai breathed a sigh of relief. _It worked!_

*

“Yes, those two. They’re exactly what I’m looking for,” Mansai spoke confidently. “Can you engrave them, also?” The jeweler behind the counter nodded and gave him a slip of paper to write down what he wanted.

Mansai smiled.

*

When he came back home, Mansai found Yuzuru asleep on the couch. He quietly placed the bags of groceries down on the kitchen counter and went to wake him, sitting on the edge of the couch and carefully pushing his black fringe from his eyes.

“Hmm…?” Yuzuru stirred a little.

“Hello, sleeping beauty,” Mansai bent down and kissed Yuzuru’s forehead. “I’m back.”

Yuzuru stretched his arms out, beckoning Mansai to come and hug him. Mansai obliged and held the young man tightly. “Did you miss me?” Yuzuru’s voice was soft against the other man’s shoulder.

“Terribly,” Mansai replied, kissing his hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Well enough to help you make dinner, I think,” Yuzuru smiled. “As long as I get to sit and order you around.” Mansai’s smile grew and he pulled Yuzuru up so that they both sat up straight on the sofa.

“Come on then,” Mansai said, “and help me with the groceries. I’ve decided to make you pizza from scratch, tonight.”

Leaning into Mansai, Yuzuru limped into the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs. Mansai began to put the groceries away, occasionally holding something up and waiting for Yuzuru to point to where it went. “I like this arrangement,” Yuzuru mused. “For once, I’m telling you what to do,” his voice betraying a double-meaning.

Mansai caught on right away. He grinned, but kept his back to the young man and busied himself with preparing the dough. “If last night is any indication, my darling,” he said, his voice like silk, “you seem to rather enjoy taking my orders.”

Laughter.

*

The homemade pizza was a success; by the time they were finished eating, the moon was high in the sky and both were a little drunk – Mansai had seriously underestimated the effects of the craft beer than Yuzuru kept in good supply – but the older man was still intent on his plan. After having cleaned up and taken Yuzuru back to the bedroom, he decided on his next moves.

“Yuzuru,” he said after a comfortable silence, the pair sitting up in bed and half-watching random YouTube videos, “tell me the story of how you fell in love with me.”

“You like that story, don’t you?” Yuzuru smiled, kissing his shoulder where he sat. “Alright,” he cleared his throat. “Since I was a kid, I was kind of obsessed with the legends of Abe no Seimei. I even begged my family to take a trip to his shrine, one summer. I read everything I could about him, and I even think I tried one or two of his spells, just to see if magic was real.”

“And did they work?” Mansai teased, lacing their fingers together.

“No,” Yuzuru laughed. “But, one day, I was walking home from school and I saw a promotional poster on the corner of a mini-mart. It was for your film, you know the one – it’s right there,” he pointed to the aging poster, carefully taped to his wall. “When no one was looking, I peeled it from the window. I had to have it,” he explained, his voice growing urgent. “I thought to myself, ‘this Abe no Seimei is so handsome, he’s just like I thought he would be.’ And I waited patiently for the release of the film. I had a countdown calendar in my school diary and everything.”

Mansai laughed. “I’ll admit, those two films are in my top 5 works I’ve ever done,” he tilted his head back, remembering how much fun he’d had with Itō on set. _It’s a shame we didn’t make a third,_ he thought.

“I saw each film at least three times in the cinema,” Yuzuru continued, a smile plastered to his face. “I didn’t know who you were, then, I was young. But once I learned your name, I tried to watch as many of your performances as I could, online. You were the most handsome, most graceful person I had ever seen.”

“When did you first think to yourself, ‘I love this person,’ Yuzu? I don’t think you’ve ever told me.” Mansai took Yuzuru’s chin and kissed his lips gently.

Yuzuru thought for a moment. “Don’t laugh at me,” Yuzuru cautioned, “I think I first realized that it was love… when you called me, the week before our first meeting.” He remembered their conversation – how nervous he had been! “And then, when we met at last, even though Brian was there, it felt like there were only two of us in the room. Everything else melted away.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Mansai cooed. “Though, I confess, I, too…” he smiled and kissed the top of Yuzuru’s head.

“When we parted,” Yuzuru continued, “I remember thinking, ‘please don’t go.’ I think I knew at that moment that I was in love with you. I didn’t want to part ways.”

Mansai smiled, touched. _Now is a good time,_ he thought, his mind made up.

“Yuzuru, I have something for you.” He shifted a little where they sat and produced a small box from his pocket. He presented it to the young man, who took it, eyes wide.

“Takeshi, what is this?” Yuzuru felt his heart stop. _Is this…?_

“Open it,” he said.

Yuzuru obeyed, and as soon as his eyes fell upon the gold band, he immediately shut the box and felt his eyes fill with tears. “Oh, Takeshi…” he buried his head in the other man’s shoulder. “Takeshi, what is this…?” He kissed the other man’s cheek and threw his arms around him. “What have you done?” he looked into Mansai’s eyes and smiled. He kissed the older man with such care and honesty, Mansai felt like he could read Yuzuru’s mind.

“Yuzuru,” Mansai whispered against the young man’s lips when they at last broke apart, “look at it again.”

Yuzuru opened the box and took out the ring, examining it closely. On the inside of the band, there was an engraving:

私はあなたに月を与えた, _I give you the moon_.

“Oh, Takeshi,” Yuzuru wiped the tears from his eyes. “I love it.” He slipped it on; a perfect fit. Then, a thought struck him. He looked up at Mansai.

“I have one, too,” he produced it from his other pocket. “The engravings match,” he explained, putting it on himself. “Do you like them?”

“I love them, Takeshi,” Yuzuru said, eyes filled with stars. He took the older man’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. “Please,” he whispered, “please don’t ever leave my side.”

“I never will.”

Another kiss.

The moon hung in the sky, illuminating their bodies in the still of the night.

*

*

*

*

*

the promotional poster in Yuzuru's room:


End file.
